


Becoming the Wolf

by DarkSlayde



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work, The Wolf Man (1941)
Genre: Asian-American Character, Cosplay, Costumes, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in Lust, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, not a one night stand, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSlayde/pseuds/DarkSlayde
Summary: They met by chance at a Halloween party, and now he's at her place. He's not as experienced as he tries to act, but she's all dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood and intent on making him her Big Bad Wolf.





	

Michelle Kim, the most beautiful woman I’d ever met, let me into her apartment.

“I never do this,” she protested as she watched me enter, the fatigue of the long night beginning to creep into her voice.

“Never do what?” I teased. “Never take strange men home?” 

She gave an exasperated sigh and pushed my shoulder. “I never let in stray dogs. Maybe I should put you back outside.”

“Into the cold and rain?”

“It is  _ not _ raining. There aren’t even any clouds.” 

“You never know…” I said “Besides, if you put me out I’ll just be whining and scratching at your door all night.”

She laughed at that so I decided to push my luck. “I could give you the puppy-dog eyes.”  

I hunched down a little, whimpered, and tried staring up at her with the saddest face I could muster.

She pushed me and began laughing even harder. For a while she stared at me, laughter subsiding to giggles as I held my ridiculous pose; no longer whimpering but trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. Then she seemed to decide on something. She stopped laughing and cocked her head at me. 

“Throw your coat wherever you like,” she said.

I got up, trying to act nonchalant about what I’d just done and threw my jacket on the back of her gray leather couch—the only article of furniture she owned that didn’t seem to come from Ikea.

Her apartment was a spacious but sparsely furnished studio, decorated with steam-punk lamps, movie posters of old black-and-white films, and Asian-inspired modern pottery.

Michelle took off her faux fur-lined jacket and tossed it on a nearby breakfast table; revealing again her cute little costume of a black prom-style dress, red platforms, and a too-short red cape and hood that looked like it had been made for a child.

 

We’d met earlier that night, Michelle and I, at a mutual friend’s Halloween party. I’d been a little drunk; I guess we both were—Hell, everyone was. I’d gone as the wolf-man: tall and dark, wearing worn-denim jeans and a torn plaid-flannel shirt. She was an Asian Little Red Riding Hood, small and stunning in her costume—stunning period. I doubt I’d have had the courage to approach her normally, but like I said, I was a little drunk. And in the logic of beer it was of cosmic importance that the wolf-man scare Red Riding Hood. I snuck up and growled at her, which elicited nothing more than a laugh, and we began to talk. We talked all night, about nothing and everything, well past when most of the other guests had left. When the beer wore off I got a little nervous so I joked about needing to leave, but she insisted I drive her home since her ride had already left. When we got to her apartment, at some time past two, it became apparent: she wanted more from me than to just be dropped off.

 

“Go wash your make-up off in the kitchen sink,” Michelle said “There’s no sink in the bathroom.”

Too tired, and too excited, to ask why there wasn’t a sink in the bathroom, or even where the bathroom was, I walked to the sink at the far end of the apartment, turned the faucet on as cold as it would run, and began scrubbing the bad wolf-man makeup from my face. 

I was glad for the wake-up of the cold water. The daydream-like sense I’d had that this was all too good to be real faded, and my senses seemed to come alive again, bringing to me the scents of incense and apple dish-soap . I splashed my face again and scrubbed a little harder just to get myself together.

_ Was I going to have sex? _

 

I almost hadn’t gone to the party. I’d been given last minute notice and didn’t have a costume prepared, but my best friend and his girl wouldn’t let me stay home. I only went as the wolf-man because I had an old plaid shirt I never wore anymore, and, well, I’m hairy anyway. My best friend’s girl used an eye-shadow pen to add hair to my already stubble-laden face, and I went. And now I was in this beautiful girl’s apartment. If someone said they’d slipped something into my beer that had given me uncanny, improbable, you-just-won-the-biggest-lottery-jackpot-in-history luck, I wouldn’t have argued with them. Because if there wasn’t some felix felicis in that bottle of beer, then I had no way to explain this.

 

Finished washing my face, I felt around for a towel, and finding none called out to Michelle, “hey, babe, do you have a towel?” 

As soon as I’d finished the question, something soft smacked me in the back of the head. I turned around to find Michelle behind me, a playful smile on her face, fist cocked on her hip, holding a fluffy black towel. “Who said you could call me  _ babe _ ?” she said in mock anger.

“I’ve called you babe at least a dozen times…and now it upsets you?” I actually wasn’t sure I had called her babe at all, but it came out so naturally I figured I must have.

To that she furrowed her brow and stuck out her lower lip, making the most utterly adorable pouty-face I’d ever seen. “I don’t want to be called that,” she whined, sounding no more believable in this play-acting than in her mock anger.

“Then what  _ do _ you want to be called?” I asked, chuckling as I wrapped my arms around her trim waist and pulled her into me. She smelled of lilacs and cherries and whisky sours and sweat.

“I’m Red Riding Hood,” she said in a ridiculous Marilyn Monroe baby-doll voice.

I busted up laughing.

“No! Come on! Play along,” She said shoving my shoulders. Then, returning to the baby-doll voice, she said “I’m Red Riding Hood, and I’m so scared walking through this forest all alone at night. I hope there aren’t any  _ big bad wolves around _ .” She said this last part with a breathlessness that told me exactly what my role as the “Big Bad Wolf” was to be. I stopped laughing, and smiled in a completely different way. 

She looked at me with anticipation, and some degree of judgement. This, I figured, would decide whether I got some tonight or stayed up in a cold shower until I had to go to work in the morning. I took a moment to collect myself and get over the urge to laugh; then I tilted my head to look at her menacingly through my brows. 

Smiling, she backed up and put her hand over her mouth, pretending surprise.

“And who is this girl trespassing through my forest?” I said, trying to make my voice a low growl while I stalked toward Michelle on the balls of my feet.

“I’m Red Riding Hood,” she squeaked in mock-terror. “I didn’t know this was your forest Mister Wolf, I’m so sorry for intruding. I’m just on my way to my grandmother’s house, but I seem to be lost.”

“That’s no excuse,” I growled, “You’re going to have to pay for…wait, wait, I can’t do this.” I broke into a smile and had to suppress the urge to laugh again.

“C’mon, you’re doing so well, just keep going.”

“I can’t. I feel so…” I was going to say, “I feel so stupid,” but stopped as I saw a shadow of disappointment flash across her face. Then she walked up to me, took my chin in her hand, pulled my face down to hers, and gently kissed me.

“Just try,” she said, and backed up to where she had been, holding her hands to her chest and acting coquettish again.

I breathed out the hot excitement of her kiss, and after clearing my throat, and my head, said, “You’re going to have to pay for entering my woods,  _ Red _ .”

“But I don’t have anything to pay you with Mister Wolf” She said again in her baby-doll voice, “I was just on my way to my grandmother’s. Please Mister Wolf, can’t you let me through just this once.” She stared at me, entreating with her limpid, black-brown eyes; her brows furrowed and her hands clutched to her chest. Damn, her pleading face was hot. In any other circumstance I’d have seen that face and melted, but I wasn’t going to disappoint again, not with how this game was heading.

I stalked in a circle around her, appraising her like an animal sizing up a meal—staring at her long legs, her tight ass, the curve of her back, her petite bosom, her slender, graceful neck. I locked eyes with her and willed her back a step. “You can give me that little dress you’re wearing,” I said. “You can give me that to pay for your trespass.”

“But, my mother gave me this dress, and without it I’ll be exposed to the cold night air.”

“The dress, Red, or I’ll eat you up. Every. Last. Morsel.”

I stalked toward her, still feeling a bit ridiculous, but starting to get turned-on. She backed away, playing the frightened girl as I backed her against an end table. I leaned over and kept my eyes locked on hers as I forced her to lean back and back until her hood fell revealing her raven hair with its streak of crimson bang. “Decide now, Red. The dress…or I eat you up!”

Her eyes were wide now with something other than play-acted fear, and I could feel her hot, heavy breathing against my neck. “Please Mister Wolf,” she said after a real swallow “I don’t want to be eaten up. You can have my dress. You can have it, just be gentle taking it.”

“That’s a good Red,” I said, and placed a hand on her thigh, sliding it up her hip and her side, pushing her dress up until I could see her panties. I smiled. They were tiny and black, barely covering her, some carefully sculpted pubic hair peeking above. And on the front of her panties, slightly wet, was a bright full moon with a howling wolf silhouetted against it. “You’re not as afraid of wolves as you say, are you? Maybe your dress isn’t the only thing you want me to take.”

“I’m not that kind of girl,” she said in half-hearted protest, her baby-doll voice starting to slip, “just take my dress Mister Wolf.”

I leaned further into her until our bodies were pressed seamlessly against each other. “Oh, I’ll take it,” I whispered slowly, longingly into her ear, and I reached behind her to unzip the dress. 

I pulled the zipper slowly, teasingly, breathing hard against her ear; my head swimming with her perfume, my cock stiffening inside my blue-jeans and pressing against the supple skin of her stomach. Yearning for the flesh beneath, I slid my hand along the side of her dress, tracing her curves through the satin, matching the leisurely progress of the zipper I pulled. 

“Damn, I want your body.” I whispered.

“Then stay in character,” she whispered back.

“Who said that wasn’t in character?”

Finally the zipper reached the end of its journey. I smiled, taking a moment to imagine the soft, slender body beneath the slippery fabric. And then I pulled on the dress…it didn’t come off.

_ Please come off, please come off _ , I wished frantically. I fumbled at the zipper some more, and with the fabric at her back, but there was something stuck, something I couldn’t figure out, and every inch of my body screamed in frustration against it until my fingers shook—which didn’t help any. 

Finally I was forced to say, my voice breaking with need, “I can’t get your dress off.”

Michelle bursted into laughter and fell all the way back into the end table, knocking over a small lamp we’d barely avoided so far. “Shit,” she said, still laughing, and I couldn’t help but break-down in laughter myself. 

She playfully pushed me away, teased me with a little smile and a shake of her head, and as easily as a dolphin gliding through water she undid her dress, slid her arms out, and let the shimmery fabric fall to a pool at her ankles.

God, she was beautiful: long willowy limbs, a tight little body, a lacy black bra that complimented the howling-wolf panties, and a radiant face that smiled with mirth and delight from her rouged lips to her captivating almond eyes. 

Stepping out of the pile that had been her dress she walked towards me, a sensuous grace awakened in her that slid her legs and swayed her hips like some serpent hypnotizing its prey, slithering in for the kill. Mesmerized, I could do little but stare.

“You are so fucking hot,” I whispered to her.

She brushed my cheek with the back of curled fingers, and, smiling into my eyes, said, “I know. Now let’s try that again. You can take my bra instead.”

She leaned hard against me, grinding her pelvis into my already aching bulge, pressing her small, pert breasts against me, staring into my eyes. I ached to kiss her, but as I leaned in she leaned away.”

“My bra?”

“Y—yeah.” I muttered.

I reached behind her and, breathing deep, took in the lilac perfume of her hair. The bra came off much easier than the dress had—I had no awareness of even unclasping it—and Michelle backed away from me, letting me pull the bra off her outstretched arms. Her beautiful little breasts and dark nipples now free, she arched her arms over her head, and did a little spin, showing off her body with a succubus grin, wearing nothing but a pair of red platforms and a tiny red cape.

“That’s not fair.” I said in futile protest; my cock straining against its denim cage. She had me. She had me and she knew it.

“What’s not fair Mister Wolf?” she said in her baby-doll voice.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, “I said. I could feel a wicked grin spread across my face as I slipped back into wolf-mode. “Well if you want a wolf,” I said, my voice becoming a growl, “I’ll  _ damn well _ give you a wolf.”

I tore the plaid shirt off as fast as I could—popping a few buttons—and threw it across the room. 

I didn’t have a choice anymore. She was drawing something out in me, and if I didn’t let it loose I was going to explode. I walked up to her, forceful and intimidating, every muscle in my body coiled, my breath a hot panting of frustrated need. I learned over her and put my face directly in hers. “You don’t tease the wolf, little girl,” I growled out with menace, “Now you’ll pay with more than that little dress.”

I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forcefully into a kiss; a long, deep kiss. And to my surprise, she melted into it. I grabbed her pussy possessively and began to stroke it through the slick, black silk—first hard, but then more gently as she squirmed to press herself into my hand. Damn she was wet. 

I stroked her through her panties as she clung to me until I couldn’t take it anymore. Wild with need I pushed her off, unzipped my pants, and let out my throbbing cock. It had been a while since it had felt this hard—achingly hard—and I smiled as I saw the look of desire in her eyes. Then, in a cracking, breathless baby-doll voice she said, “I can’t Mister Wolf. No. I have to go.” 

She slid past in a fake little run, and, while looking over her shoulder, waggled her ass at me. 

I lunged at her and she began to run in earnest, giggling uncontrollably. 

“I’ll catch you, Red,” I yelled out “catch you and make you scream. That ass is mine!”

“Noooo.” she squealed around her laughter.

I chased her all around her apartment for what could only have been a few minutes, but seemed like a marvelous eternity. We both ran as fast as we could, heedless of what we hit or knocked over. I nearly caught her cape twice, but she was too spry, too graceful. When she finally let me catch her I grabbed her by the hips, tossed her on the couch, and got on top of her, pinning her arms down while I tried to catch my breath. She was in no better shape, gasping between fits of uncontrolled laughter. 

When we finally recovered she just laid there, staring into my eyes, and I saw in her that something had changed. No longer was there teasing in those eyes, just raw lust and delight. And seeing the acceptance and need in her eyes I felt, for a moment, as if we were one—one soul cut into two people and aching again to be complete.

“What are you going to do to me now?” she asked—not with the baby-doll voice, just her own voice, raw and sparkling.

To be honest I just wanted to fuck her. My cock was dripping and painfully hard and I knew she was going to let me do anything I wanted. I’d played her game, I’d touched something deep inside of her, something she’d wanted touched for a long time, and this was the reward. But she’d brought something out in me that no other woman had, freed something in me, and I decided my cock could wait. I grinned devilishly at her and answered her question, “I’m going to eat you, _every bit of you_ , just like I said I would.”

She smiled at that, and her breathing quickened. For once I had no urge to chuckle at my joke, I was too deep in the wolf. 

“First, I’ll have your lips,” I said as I gently kissed her mouth. “Or maybe I should eat your nose.”

I fainted going for her nose, but just as she opened her mouth to protest I pressed my own into hers, kissing her deep and hard, lapping the roof of her mouth with my tongue. When I pulled back she gasped in a breath and I gently bit her lower lip, tugging on it.

“Now to taste your ears,” I said. I nipped her earlobe and then licked behind her ear, tasting salt and the bitterness of perfume. 

She giggled as I licked her and then turned her face to me, her breath coming hot and fast. “What big teeth you have,” she whispered in my ear.

“The better to gnaw you with,” I replied.

I slid down and bit lightly at her neck, then I bit again a little harder.

“No, Mister Wolf,” She breathed out.

I did it again, this time raking my teeth gently across her throat. She released a heavy breath and wrapped her arms around me. I licked her neck and then began to suck on it. Her perfume was thick in my nostrils, but I was also beginning to smell the scent of her wetness and need.

I got up and grabbed her arms, pinning them down again. “I’m not done with you yet,” I growled.

“What big arms you have,” She said smiling, pulling playfully against my grip.

“The better to hold you with.”

I let go of her arms and wrapped myself around her trim waist, flexing my muscles into her as I did. I pinched her nipple between my teeth and then sucked on her as hard as I could. She exhaled hard and then moaned. 

“You like that don’t you?” I teased, letting her tit go.

“Yes” she moaned.

“I pulled my arms out from under her and took both her nipples, pinching them. She arched up into me and I licked her chest from between her breasts to her chin. 

“More!” she practically yelled. 

I pinched her nipples harder and pressed her breasts together. She squealed a little and then I let her go and watched her lissome body sink back into the sofa. I ran my hands across her breasts, across her nipples, and down her chest, enraptured by the smoothness and warmth of her skin and by how her heavy breathing played across her chest.

“Give me more, Mister Wolf. I was such a bad girl.”

I ran my hands down her belly to her hips.

“Yes you were,” I said, “and bad girls deserve a spanking.”

Grabbing her by the hip I turned her sideways against the sofa and slapped her hard on the ass. She let out a small cry and I did it again, this time leaving my hand to linger, caressing her round, soft flesh. Then I bent over, kissed where I had left my palm print and licked her.

“That’s good,” she said, “…but no more spanking.”

Chuckling a little, I kissed her again where I’d slapped her, and then kissed the side of her hip. I licked down her leg, and then lifting her leg and repositioning her on the sofa. I kissed her inner thigh.

“Beg me,” I growled. “Beg me to eat you.”

I pulled off her soaked panties and, lowering my head between her legs, I blew hard on Michelle’s pussy. Then I nuzzled the side of my face against it, rubbing her clit with my stubble.

“Devour me,” she said—but it was no true plea.

I licked her clit using the full length of my tongue and then blew on it again.

“What was that?” I teased.

“Eat me, damn it.”

I blew on her clit again and gently rubbed my finger against the moist lips below.

“Try again,” I said.

“Eat me,  _ please _ ,” she finally said, trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back a smile.

After one last look into those dark brown eyes of hers I lowered my head and focused on the glistening, mostly-shaved pussy before me.

I pushed my finger a little into her and rubbed it up and down the length of her slit. Then I slid my finger deeply into her and licked the length of her pussy. 

“Use your tongue too.” She said.

“You really want it bad huh?”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” she said giggling. “Less talking, more licking.”

I spread her pussy open, for a moment admiring the flush of bright pink; then I opened my mouth, cupping my lips around the lovely lips of her pussy, and slid my tongue in.

I could taste her—salt and roses, honey and flesh—and I wriggled my tongue and finger in her, futilely trying to reach deeper. She moaned and tilted her hips into me.

Slowly I sucked on her, pulling her nectar into my mouth. My tongue lapped at her clit as my finger slid in and out of her.

“Yes. Like that,” she said.

I closed my eyes and pressed my face harder into her, sucking and flailing my tongue wildly. I pulled my finger out of her and grabbed her hips; pulled her into me and began twisting my head, trying to reach in her at different angles, trying to lick every inch within her.

She moaned—a long, sensuous moan.

I rocked my head back and forth, pushing my upper lip over her clit, stetching my jaw as far as it would go. I encompassed her with my mouth.

When my lungs began to burn for air I raised my head.

I slid my finger back into her—slid in two fingers this time—and with my other hand I tugged her small tuft of pubic hair, exposing her clit which I began flicking with my tongue. Working and curling my fingers within her, I circled her clit with my tongue; then I sucked on it.

“God, you’re good,” she said.

My head swam with her. My cock pulsed to her racing heartbeat, the beat I could feel against my tongue, the beat I struggled to tap out with my fingers. For a time I played my music on the instrument of her body, a music punctuated by the giggles, moans, and squeals of her unselfconscious pleasure. Several times she squirmed hard enough to nearly tear herself from me, but I held on like a parched man desperate for every last drop of her precious water. I pushed my fingers up and into her with all the force I dared and I ate her like the ravenous wolf I’d become.

“I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. God! Yes! YES! I’m COMING!” She cried out, her voice a rising crescendo, as her legs flailed to wrap around my head and her pussy tightened and convulsed.

Suddenly she shivered and jerked, screaming, and ripped herself from me. I opened my eyes and stared in lust and wonder at her small convulsing body, her stomach tightening and rippling with each wave of pleasure that tore through her. Her mouth was open and trembling, held in a silent cry of ecstasy.

And her eyes were somehow beautifully, gloriously open; her gaze locked on mine, her wide pupils drawing me into the depths of her soul. She lay there then, bonelessly; legs draped over my shoulders, naked and vibrating. She sighed as the last tremulations of pleasure left her, and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

We were both panting, both overcome, staring into each other’s eyes. Finally I lifted her left leg and slipped out from under.

“That was pretty intense,” I said.

“That was  _ nice _ .” She tasted the word nice as she said it, letting it roll around in her mouth like a fine wine.

I got up and sat down next to her head. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and said, “You like your wolf then, don’t you?”

She rolled a little to the side to look at me better. “Very much,” she said, her voice sounding dreamy. “You wanna fuck me?” She reached out her arm and, slipping her hand around my all-too-ready cock, began to stroke me.

I gasped at her touch—the promise of fulfillment—my overwhelming need pounding in my chest, making my cock quiver with each heartbeat.

“Could you let me take off my pants?” I said dumbly.

She released my cock and I shivered at the separation. Did I really have to remove my pants so badly?

I took off my shoes and socks and pulled my denim jeans the rest of the way off, then I fished in my pocket for my wallet, removed a condom, and peeled off the wrapper.

“Not so fast,” Michelle said, sitting up and taking the condom from me, “let me do that.”

She blew into the condom to get the tip out and motioned for me to turn all the way toward her. I turned and she placed the condom on me, gently sliding it onto the tip of my cock. Then she grinned wide at me and began rolling the condom on with her mouth, using her tongue and slowly bobbing her head, rolling it on a little more with each pass. When she was done rolling it on she stared up at me with her eyes and sucked hard on me. I almost came right there.

“Wait!” I cried out, “W-wait. I’m going to need a few minutes. You’re just too damn hot.” I was too wound-up, too aroused. If I stayed like this I was going to spurt as soon as I entered her. I sat down on the couch and she gave me a knowing smile. That smile meant a lot to me. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to me, hugging her.

“Falling in love?” she said, teasing.

“No,” I said. I lied.

We passed the next few minutes in intimate silence. I thought of a million things to say, to ask, but none seemed right for this moment. Finally I just closed my eyes and relaxed, letting myself feel, really feel, the softness and warmth of her skin against mine, the heat of her breath against my chest.

When something that felt right came to mind, I was ready again.

“You brought this wolf out in me. Would Red like to ride it now?”

“Hell yeah,” Michelle said.

Michelle took off her shoes and we repositioned so she could straddle me. She held onto my neck, her fingers laced behind me, and poised herself above my rigid cock.

“Now it’s my turn,” she said with a wicked grin, “Beg for my pussy.”

For a moment I didn’t know what to say; then I grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. When we separated I stared deep into her eyes, letting my desire and affection show unguarded.

“This is as much begging as any wolf would do,” I said with a smile.

“I’ll let it go for now. Just give me that big rod of yours.”

I grabbed my cock and guided it into her as she slowly lowered herself onto me.

“God, you’re thick,” she said as she slid fully on to me.

“No, you’re just…” I took in an involuntary breath as she pivoted her hip and raised herself on me. “You’re just so damn tight.”

She quickly kissed my forehead and started riding me in earnest. Her face became flush and she rocked her hips as she slid up and down on my cock. Her eyes stared at me with a hunger and affection I hadn’t been able to see as I ate her out, and I had to close my eyes against the intensity of her stare.

“Fuck, you’re good,” I said.

“You’re dick’s…good…too,” she said panting.

She rode me harder for a time, smacking her slight weight against my legs, and then she slowed down and leaned back.

“Look at me,” she said.

I opened my eyes. Michelle was arched back, her chest raised, riding the head of my cock with small bounces that jiggled her tiny breasts.

“You are way too fucking hot,” I said.

I cupped her breasts and squoze her nipples between my fingers. She pushed her chest into my hands. Before I knew what I was doing I was raising my hips, pushing myself up into her, slowly, over and over again. She then began meeting me, lowering as I raised, her weight coming down on me before I thrust with all my strength, shoving her back up again.

 

After several minutes of increasingly frenzied thrusting, my hips couldn’t take anymore. I sagged back into the sofa while Michelle continued. Then she stopped, kissed me, and lifted herself off my cock.

“Let’s try something different,” she said, her breathing heavy.

I grabbed her hips and tried to lower her back onto my cock again. I was so close.

“Just let me go and give it a try,” she said.

I released her. She crawled over to the arm of the sofa on all fours and then draped herself over it.

“Do me like a wolf,” she said, raising her ass in the air.

I grinned and chuckled a little as I got up. I went to the end of the sofa where she was and knelt down behind her. With my left hand I caressed a cheek of her beautiful ass, while I ran my right along her lithe back.

“You’re amazing,” I said.

“Just be the wolf right now,” she said, “you can gush about me later.”

“Oh, I’m  _ so _ gonna go wolf on your ass.”

I grabbed both sides of her and, after carefully positioning myself, thrust myself all the way in her. She cried out, and for a moment I worried I’d hurt her, but she said, “I’m okay, keep going,” so I resumed thrusting in her.

It took me a little bit to slip fully back into the wolf, but soon I was pounding her with all my strength, pushing as deep and as hard into her as I could. 

“Faster! Harder!” she cried, and I pushed myself even more. I could feel my cock pushing up inside of her, my balls slapping her pussy. It was great. I began rocking my hips into her as I thrust and heard a squeal of satisfaction.

It was wild, passionate, free; her moans and squeaks driving me into a frenzy. I grabbed her shoulders, leaning over her as I thrust fast and crazed, like an animal.

“I’m. Going. To. Fill. You. With. Cum,” I said, thrusting hard between each word as I felt the end take me.

My vision clouded for a brief second and then the world seemed suffused with joy, somehow brighter and more colorful. My body felt immaterial, a part of the slender woman I was inside of. If ever I’d felt a spirit in me it was now.

A pulse of excruciating pleasure slashed through me like a knife.

Then another tore from my cock to my chest and I grunted hard.

I involuntarily fell into Michelle, curling against her, my whole body seizing while I pumped my seed into her. All the strength I’d felt was gone. I was powerless; helpless against the pleasures of this tiny little woman. I struggled to get an arm under me so I wouldn’t crush her and rode out the intense, mind-numbing pleasure. I hadn’t come this hard since I was a teenager.

When I finally could, I rolled myself off of her and lay, languid and dizzy, on the sofa.

“You okay?” Michelle asked after getting up.

“Y-yeah,” I said. “Thank you.”

I said “Thank you,” but I meant a thousand things that couldn’t be expressed in words.

She smiled, and I imagined it was a smile that knew exactly what I meant to say.

“Mind, if I rest next to you Mister Wolf,” Michelle said.

“No more wolf,” I said, “I don’t think I could survive it.”

Michelle laughed at that. She pulled off my condom, tying it and tossing it casually to the floor; then she curled up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and stroking my chest-hair with a finger.

I wrapped an arm around her...and before I knew it, she was asleep.

Lying there I realized I could be satisfied never getting up, but if I didn’t I’d fall asleep myself, and I had to get up and get back home so I could go to work tomorrow. I raised myself on my elbows and shook Michelle a little.

“Hey Michelle,” I said, my voice already growing slow from fatigue “I gotta get up.”

“Mmm Uh,” she mumbled wrapping her arms around me.

“But I’ve got to go to work tomorrow.”

Michelle lifted her head, her eyes drooping with sleep, a little drool already at the corner of her mouth. “Just stay the night and call in sick,” she said.

“But…” I began.

She held a finger to my mouth, and put on her pouty face—the cute one I couldn’t say no to.

“You are  _ going _ to stay here and hold me,” she said, “And in the morning I want my Mister Wolf to eat me again.”

She cuddled into me, and with that I surrendered. 

How could I say no?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written for Halloween 2015 and published on my Tumblr page.


End file.
